


Wait

by CharityMercy



Series: Carey's Rude request [1]
Category: Block B, Zico - Fandom
Genre: Biting, Cock Cages, F/M, Face-Sitting, Not Beta Read, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pegging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharityMercy/pseuds/CharityMercy
Summary: This is a request, its not done yet but I've been working on it so long, that I have decided to publish it slowly.Yall have fun with this absolutely enticing ride.





	1. Day 1

Day 1:  
Your Lover, Jiho, woke you up, by nuzzling into your neck. He planted soft kisses along your neck and shoulders, you moan, pressing against his body. His need for you is very obvious, and his hands and roaming, hungrily, over your body. You turn to face him, pressing flush against his body as you capture his lips in a kiss. “I want you”, he growls. You respond with a smirk, and roll both of you over, so you can straddle him. You sink down, letting his cock fill you completely, your head tilted back. You roll your hips a few times before you let your gaze meet his. Unfortunately, you also catch sight of the clock. “Oh Fuck!”, you exclaim, “I’m going to be late” you scramble off your lover, and tear through the bedroom. “If you’re going to be late, anyways, can’t we just finish what we started?” He whines. You shake your head, “No, we will have to finish this later,” a dark thought crosses your mind, “Much later actually” you smirk, quickly rummaging through the toy drawer and producing a cock-cage, “This is for you, to make sure all of your pleasure is mine” you growl, tossing it to him as you continue getting ready. He whines, but you hear the sharp metallic click after a moment. “Bye, baby” you coo, pressing against him as you plant a kiss on his lips. “See you tonight” you giggle, he groans and flops back down on the bed. “Have a good day”. He grumbles. You leave the house with a spring in your step, mind swirling with all the ways to torture him later.  
When you get home, Jiho’s eyes are full of hope. You grin, “Did you have a good day, baby” you coo, slipping off your shoes. He pouts, “No!” crossing his arms over his chest. “So you don’t want to play with me?” you purr, cuddling up to him. His eyes light up, and he nods vigorously. “Good, you can watch first” you bound off to the bedroom, a confused Jiho following closely behind you. You take your time undressing, making a show out of it, while his eyes are glued to you. You plant a chaste kiss on his lips before retrieving your favorite vibrator. “Sit here”’ you pat the edge of the bed, he sit cross legged, body tense with anticipation. You spread your legs, in front of him, slowly caressing yourself. You are already wet, and you spread your lips for him so he can see. He sighs, his heavy breath fanning across your body. You slide a finger through your slickness, then rub tight, slow circles around your clit with it. After a few moments, you turn the vibrator to a low setting a start to fuck yourself with it. You try to go slowly enough to make your performance last. You let out a moan, and catch his gaze. He’s leaning forward, sweating, a flush tints his cheeks. You speed up, letting a moan slip through your lips and you arch your hips towards him. He groans quietly, leaning further his breath on your sensitive skin making you moan again. He winces slightly as he leans even further, his long fingered hand resting on your knee. You take this as your cue to finish yourself, and when you cum, you call out his name and arch more exaggeratedly than usual, giving him a great view of the action. You turn off your toy, dropping it and relishing in your pleasure for a moment. His shuddering breath brings your mind back into focus. You sit up, beckoning him towards you. He scrambles eagerly, setting between your thighs. You peel off his shirt, then pull him into a kiss, your hand sliding into his hair. He grabs your breasts, kneading the sensitive flesh and rolling your hardened nipple between dexterous fingers. His plump lips make their way down your neck, his teeth graze your skin. You sigh, tugging his hair, so you can kiss him again. His hand feel over every inch of skin on your chest, you nip his bottom lip. His free hand runs over your thigh, caressing you before cupping your still soaked sex. “Fuck, I want you” he growls against your lips. “Think of how bad you’ll want me tomorrow, and how good I can make you feel after waiting” you smirk. He meets your eyes, his molten gaze darkens, as the corner of his lip pulls up slightly. “Fine, as long as I wear the cage, I’ll make you cum more than you can stand” he promises, plunging one finger into your suddenly. You moan in surprise, he bites your shoulder, as he starts to finger-fuck you. He is almost too quick, and adds a second digit after only a few pumps. He abuses your shoulders and chest with hard sudden bites, each one earning a gasp or a soft moan. Your hips rock with his rhythm, pushing you against his hand. Your pleasure is already building, quickly, and you quietly moan his name. His lips trail to your breast, he pulls your nipple into his mouth, sucking on it gently before nibbling it. Your back arches, so you can push your chest closer to him, the heel of his hand is nestled now against your clit. You grip his shoulders, moaning his name loudly as you climax. He stops moving immediately, keeping his hand in place as your hips studder to a stop. As he withdraws his hand, you flop down, so tired from having two orgasms so close together. You watch in fascination as he wraps his full lips around his fingers, closing his eyes as he sucks every drop of your arousal from them. You sigh, taking another moment before getting up to clean yourself up. Jiho chuckles, “I don’t think so”, he growls. He follows you, grabbing your wrist and tugging you towards him, and crushing you in embrace. “If you can walk still, then I am not done with you” his hand slides up your back until his fingers can intertwine in your hair, giving it a tug and angling your face towards his. His kiss is aggressive, his teeth grazing your bottom lip. He turns you back towards the bed then pushes you into it. Before you can react, he tugs your hips to the edge of the bed and crouches between your legs. His nose brushes your thigh, then he nips the soft skin, you can’t help as a quiet moan erupts from you. He nibbles a path up your thigh, then hovers over your core, his hot breath fanning over your wet skin. He gently kisses your lips, slowly peppering you in quick soft kisses. His tongue dips between your folds, he licks in long slow strokes on either side of your throbbing clit, occasionally stopping to tease your opening with his talented tongue. You moan as he flattens his tongue against your nub, licking in one, hard motion against it. He flicks his tongue in short controlled motions, driving you nearly to the brink, your fingers clenched into the sheets, your muscles clenched in anticipation. Then he slows, going back to indirect stimulation, slow and arduous. You whine while slowly unclenching your fists, he dips his tongue into your entrance, slowly licking your walls. He builds a rhythm slowly gaining speed until he practically fucking you with his tongue. You feel the coil of pleasure build until it's nearly overflowing. He stops, planting sweet. Soft kisses on you inner thighs with wet lips. You groan equally frustrated and excited. When he feels your muscles relax just a bit, he dives between your folds, his nimble tongue flicking your clit with vigor. Your hips move against his face of their own volition as you feel your impending release. You moan his name as your pleasure washes over you like a wave, leaving you shuddering in its wake. When your lover releases your hips from his bruising grasp, you slide off the bed, into a crumpled mess on the floor. Jiho grins, “OK, now we can be done” he chuckles, standing over you. You don’t have the energy for a witty response, or even any response at all, so you just pull yourself into bed, and almost immediately fall asleep.


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A second day of torturing.

You wake to soft, full lips pressing gently kisses against your shoulder. You snuggle against your lover, “Good Morning” you whisper. “Not yet it isn’t”, Jiho growls, his hand snaking down your belly. You feel an ache between your legs, reminding you of last night. “Breakfast first”, you demand, he huffs in response but doesn’t argue. You get out of bed and throw some clothes on, then go to make a big breakfast. Both of you had skipped dinner last night, and you were ravenous. You ate your breakfast with idle chatter filling the space between you. Jiho immediately cleaned up after you were done, you admired him and sipped your coffee. When he was done, he spun your stool around, and his lips crashed against yours. He easily lifted you so you were seated on the counter. He nearly tears your shirt off, and scatters kisses and bites down your body. He knew exactly where to place each, exactly what you like and it was driving you wild. His fingers dug into your back and he left a hickey below your collarbone, you moaned arching into him. He rubbed you through your leggings, finding your clit easily. He rubbed in tight circles , you were panting in mere moments, head tilted back to let him bite your neck. Your hips rocked into his hand as you chased your pleasure. “Fuck, Jiho”, you whine, as his hand sped up his clothed assault. He kissed you again, nipping your bottom lip, your moans swallowed up by the kiss. You broke the kiss, moaning his name as you climax, arching off the counter slightly. He smirks, “Are you ready to unlock me yet” you are breathless, so you shake your head. “Fine, then I’m not done with you yet”, he growls through gritted teeth, then scoops you up in his arms. He carries you to the bedroom, and all but tosses you on the bed before stripping his shirt off. He peels of your wet leggings, and settles between your legs. Just his breath is nearly too much, you try to close your legs, and wriggle away, but he holds you down. “You can stop this if you want, just unlock me” he whispers, voice cool and calm. You shake your head, “you can stop this too, you know” you argue. He shakes his head, “be stubborn then” he shrugs. His hands smooth over your thighs, as he huffs out a breath, then watches you squirm. He places soft kisses on your inner thighs, you struggle to keep still. His teeth sink into the soft skin, you moan, knowing it will leave a mark. He moved up your thigh, biting again, you mewl, giving into the sensation. You are overly sensitive, and he doesn’t let up for a moment, touching, kissing and biting all over your thighs. He slowly slides a finger into you, exploring where ever he can reach. His mouth moves up your body, taking his time, making sure to leave marks along the way. By the time he has reached your chest, he adds a second finger, keeping the same speed. He marks the soft skin under your breast, the encircles your nipplewith his thick lips. He sucks gently then rolls his tongue around it. He starts to steadily gain speed, his lips moving to your neck. You arch into him, moaning quietly, “be louder for me, baby, let me hear you” he bites you again, and you give into his request, moaning louder. Your thighs tense as he speeds up again, his lips finally finding yours again. He pushes his tongue into your your mouth, aggressively, he bites your lip as you explode in pleasure. Your pussy quivers around his talented fingers. He breaks the kiss, chuckling lightly, then sucking his fingers, just as he did last night. “You look so fucking hot like this” he whispers, eyes dragging over you, as you lay panting. You hum in response, “water please” you whisper, feeling drained. He complies, checking his phone on the way back into the room. His brow furrows as you drink half the water bottle in one go. “ I have to go for a bit, so you get a break it seems” he frowns. “I probably won’t be home until very late”, he huff in frustration, as he gets dressed. “Don’t wait up for me”, he says, kissing you gently. “O.k, have a good day” you tell him as he’s leaving. After he leaves, you spend some more time recovering, then get up to do some house work and errands while he is away. You know better than to cook dinner for him, you know he will be home in the wee hours. So you take a long relaxing bath before heading to bed.


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, we made Jiho cry, have fun!

You are able to slip off to work before Jiho wakes up. He came in while you were sleep, and slept in his clothes from yesterday, which probably means he hasn’t been sleeping very long. You slip out as quietly as you can, so he can sleep in. your work day was not eventful, and on your way home you remember what awaited you. You sighed wistfully thinking of what you can do to him, and what he has in store for you. When you walk in, he is waiting for you, shirtless, with a pair of sweatpants slung low on his hips. He slammed the door behind you, trapping you between his heated body and the cold door. In your heels you are closer to his height, so you kissed him before he could begin his assault. He roughly grabs your hair, tugging your head back to deepen the kiss, one of his legs slides between yours. He grinds his thigh into you as his plush lips move down your jaw. His hand slides out of your hair, slipping between your bodies and dexterously un-doing your pants, and slipping into them. You release a breath that you didn’t even realise you were holding as he slips a finger into you. “You’re already so wet for me”, he growls, “Mmmhmm, I’ve been thinking about you, and what I want to do to you” you pur. “Oh? I think you’ll have to wait, I’m enjoying treating you this way” he chuckles. “Don’t worry, baby, you’ll be staying locked up” you tease. He growls, and slams a second finger into you, fucking you at a feverish place. You whine, hip rolling into his hand all on their own. His teeth sink into you neck, you moan, tilting your head to let him have his way for now. He takes advantage, and leaves marks on your neck between wet kisses. His hand shifts, and cups your sex, the heel against your clit. You moan again, your hips rutting against his hand. “Oh, baby, If you want me this badly, all you have to do is ask” he retorts in a cocky tone. You respond by moaning his name, high and breathy, and gripping his hips, nails digging in. One hand slips into his pants, nails raking the skin. He sighs, and you tug his pants down just under his ass, and caress his supple skin. You make intense eye contact, as you bring 2 fingers to your mouth, sucking them in the most filthy way possible. You moan into his ear, as you find your way back to hi rear, slipping one finger inside slowly, letting him adjust to the sensation. He moans too, his hips arching back slightly. His sounds are enough to push you over the edge, your pussy clenched around his skilled fingers as you cum. Your move your fingers in and out of his tight hole a few times as he removes his hand from you. He leans into you, resting his head against your shoulder. You allow him a few moments, your finger moving slowly. He lets out a shuddering breath, “Bedroom now” you command quietly, pulling out of him. He scrambles, nearly tripping over himself as he wriggles out of his pants. You strip too, following him, leaving a trail of clothes in your wake. When you get there, you get the lube and strap-on from your toy drawer. You lube your fingers, tossing the bottle on the bed, then grabbing Jiho roughly by the hair on the back of his head. “You fucked up being so rough to me”, you growl, nipping his ear. You shove him into the bed,with his feet on the floor, pushing his face into the mattress. You slip one lubed finger into him, kicking his feet slightly further apart. When you know he’s ready, you add another finger, making spew a new string of curses and pleas. In a few moments, when his hips push against you, you add a third, stretching him out so you don’t hurt him. He whines, when you pause to put on the strap on, wriggling his hips at you. You lean down to whisper in his ear, “Are you ready, baby?” he nods vigorously, “Yes please, yes” he whimpers. You lube up, then slowly ease into him. He cries out in pleasure, so you pause, listening to him pant before pressing further. You smooth your hands over his lower back feeling his soft, damp skin, before resting your hands on his hips and pushing further into him. He groans, voice breaking slightly, hips pushing against yours. You start to moving quicker, nails pressing into his skin. You’ll never get over this sight, his face and chest pressed into the bed, ass in the air, the pale skin on his back glittering in a sheen of sweat, and the best part, his chest heaving with each heavy moan. You run a hand up his back, keeping the other firmly planted on his hip, you smooth over the skin a few times before taking your nails down his perfect skin, delighting in the red marks left behind. “Oh fuck”, he sobs, “Please let me cum, please, please unlock me, please baby” he choked out, head turning slightly, tears streaming down his cheeks. You laugh in response, knowing that if he really wanted that, he would use the safe word, and knowing that he could take so much more. “You’re so mean” he cried, trying to bury his head in the bedding. You grab a handful of his hair, turning his head so you can watch as fat tears slipped off his lashed, rolling over his nose before falling onto the sheets. His full beautiful mouth is spilling moans and curses as you hips snap into his. He’s perfect you think to yourself, letting go of his hair to mar his skin more with scratches. When his broken sobs become more intense than his moans, you stop, he collapses on the bed, crying in frustration. You leave wordlessly, to clean yourself up and grab some water and a wet washcloth for Jiho. You hand him the water, and clean him up, “Thank you”, he sniffles. You lay down beside him, “Come here baby” you whisper. He curls up against your side, and for a while, he stays just like that, quietly sobbing as you stroke his hair. He snakes his arm around your waist, pulling himself closer to you. Another wrack of sobs erupts from him, “Why did you do that to me? Why are you so mean?” he blubbers. “Oh you poor thing”, you say sarcastically, “you know, exactly how to end this. Is that what you want? Don’t you want to feel what it's like after a few more days?” you ask. He thinks, his sobs calming, “I don’t want this to end yet” he whispers, barely audible. “I want to torture you more”, he growls. As you open your mouth to protest, he grips your waist while rolling on his back, and slides down between your legs. You gasp, as he pulls your hips down, tongue delving between your folds immediately. His nose rubs against your clit, as his tongue slips in and out of you. You moan, your hips subtly grinding against his face. His fingers dig into your hips, as he moans, the vibrations moving through you like a shockwave. You let out a shuddering breath, pleasure rising faster than expected. You chalk it up to his talent in this area, his tongue smoothing over you in all the right places. The talented muscles flicks over your sensitive nub, as he grips you tighter. You cry out his name, hips moving shameless against his face. He sucks your clit, as you topple over the edge, thighs quivering as your orgasm washes over you. Your hips stutter as his cursed mouth stills. He moves out from under you, and you lay on your back, panting. He wriggles between your legs, resting his head on your stomach. You card your fingers through his hair, sighing in satisfaction. You aren’t sure how long you laid like that, but your stomach growled, making Jiho burst out in laughter. “Ok, let’s go eat” he giggled out, you nodded, “Good idea” you untangle from each other and got dressed, giggling every now and then at the sounds your hungry tummies make. After you get dinner, you both decide to watch a movie, but he falls asleep about an hour into it. You smile when he starts to snore, then turn the movie off and drag the pair of you off to bed.


End file.
